Heretofore, an apparatus that sequentially supplies, to specimens, reagents needed for staining from a reagent module in which reagents are packaged for each specimen has been known (for example, refer to PTL 1).
This apparatus defines a space above a specimen and supplies the reagent to the specimen by spraying the reagent from above the space.